


Small Shock

by swingingReporter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-ish, Drabble, Gen, Melancholy, One Shot, POV Third Person, Small Flashback, The Throne Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingingReporter/pseuds/swingingReporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thus, the human found the monster king in the mountain. When he turned around to see the human, a small shock seemed to hit the monster king. After that, a strange silence filled the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Shock

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more things instead of just Undertale, tbh...

The human's journey was almost over.  There was no going back now.  Though they would miss the Underground with all of their heart, the human knew that they couldn't stay. Thus, they continued walking through the grey, empty hallways. Then, the human found "it": The Throne Room. It was time to leave.

The Throne Room was more akin to that of a garden.  The ground was covered in golden flowers.  Some of the golden walls had dark, green vines covering them.  The human remembered reading the note in the house.  "Howdy!  I'm in the garden.  If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come."  They then noticed the figure in front of them.  The human walked forward.  Would this figure be King Asgore?

The figure was humming to himself while watering the plants with a watering can.  He then noticed sounds behind him. "Oh? Is someone there? Please wait a moment." He continued to water his golden flowers.  Finally, the figure turned around. "Howdy! How can I..!"

\-----

The king dropped his watering can.  Was that... Chara? Memories flashed in his mind.

"Chara?  Can you hear me?  We want you to wake up..."

"Chara! You can't give up now... You are the future of humans and monsters..."

"Oh no!  No no no no no...  Why did this have to happen..?"

The human stared at the king with confusion.  There was only pure silence within the air.  The slightest sound would immediately fill the room.  The king stood back.  He was afraid of the young human.  He didn't feel that he would be attacked. Rather, he felt his regrets would appear once more. "Cha... Oh..."  This wasn't his child.  Though, they looked very similar.  This human had a similar sweater and hair.  The king eased himself.

The king decided to lighten the mood.  Though, due to how long it had been since he'd last had visitors, it would be a very stiff conversation.  "I so badly want to say 'Would you like a cup of tea?'  But, you know how it is..."  It was clear why the human was here: They wanted to pass the barrier.

Still, the king continued on.  He walk to the window to his right.  "It's a beautiful day outside.  Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...  Perfect weather for a game of catch."  He turned to the human.  They continued to stare.  

He had to get this over with eventually.  "... When you are ready, come into the next room."  He walked to the door behind him.

 


End file.
